Talk:A Brotherhood Betrayed
I've spoken to the innkeeper and bribed/talked to him to lvl 69 but NOTHING! +Short winded summary below (Long winded version) HOW I GOT THE KEY - Ok, I was in a bit of a bind. I'm a Berserker type and not able to pick pockets. I am also not very skilled in Speechcraft. I am only level 3 as of this writing and I found myself lost when it came to getting Raynil's key from Olav the Inn Keeper. I managed to bribe him as much as I could, but his 'disposition' only went to 67. I have read people saying that it needed to be over 70. Anyways....After trying a few things, I remembered that perhaps a magic spell would help me. Unfortunately, I only have 60 Magika so there are not many options. Still, without going to Imperial City, I was able to find what I needed. In the Mages Guild in Bruna there is a gal who sells spells and items. One of the spells was called "Beguiling Touch" I believe. I would reckon that many if not most characters would be able to use this spell. Of course, you have to pay for it, so I am not sure what the value is. For me though, I want to finish this quest, so... So I used my "Beguiling Touch" on Olav and then talked to him. He immediately offered me Raynil's Key. + Short winded version: Get the spell "Beguiling Touch" from the Bruna Mages guild and use it on Olav if you can't get his disposition high enough. + Another short winded: If you're at 69, then you may be able to eat an Imp Gall, which forties your personality. I saw this take up his disposition by one, so don't bother with it if he's at 67 or so. Hope that all helps! We appreciate the help with the walkthrough, and you can add that info in about the disposition to be over 70, beguiling touch, etc. However, you don't need to make the extended list with the asterisks. 12:37, 26 April 2006 (CDT) I need a bit of help here...every walkthrough just says "Open the waterlogged chest", not "Try to open the chest and it will say you need three keys". I'm thinking this might be a bug with my game. Is it? If so, just notify me and I'll try using a cheat to get the amulet. (I think at that point, I'm justified) :If I recall correctly, I think the keys are all off of Raynil's body when you killed him. So if you don't have 'em, it could be a bug or possibly you lost it/dropped it, etc. 18:28, 8 May 2006 (CDT) You could always bribe him --DragonWR12LB 12:01, 18 July 2006 (CDT) Even with maximum bribery and magic it was still only at 68 for me so I "killed" Olav however he only goes unconscious but you can still take the key from him to find the journal if need be. When you do the mages guild recc for bravil you get a free spell that charms 20 points on touch. If you talk to people with weapons drawn, their disposition will decrease. While doing so, you can try and raise their disposition through the usual means. Once finished, put your weapon away and the disposition lost by the weapon will return. So, if you get his disposition at 68 with weapons drawn, you'll definitely get over it if you put it away. --Azkael (talk) 08:10, 12 March 2009 (UTC) Bug? Carius Runnelius doesn't show up in olav's shack? Please help me! I was in Olivs place NOT for the quest. i pick-pocketed him and got his key.. and now i cant drop it! and.. its a stolen item, so the guards always chase me when im in town :'(. what should i do? Should i try to complete the quest. so i'll be able to let go of the key? : YESS. i did the quest and afterword i could throw the stolen key away. .. lol. i guess i didnt need to post this afterall. HELP PLEASE!!! is the vampire hunter that dark elf in the red shirt that you see occasionally wandering around and if so can u kill him if u missed the deadline for going to the cave on time? I want vengence :) :Do you mean Raynil Dralas? It might be easier just to reload an earlier save and start the quest over in order to get there in time. It's always a good idea to keep plenty of saves. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 00:43, 21 January 2009 (UTC)